


Mi vendicherò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rivoluzionario [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Fantasy Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Rage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La folle passione di un demone e un vampiro.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest. Prompt: ONE PIECE	Rob Lucci/Sabo	fantasy!AU: Sabo è un vampiro. Lucci un demone.Dub-con.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Sabo
Series: Rivoluzionario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074335
Kudos: 1





	Mi vendicherò

Mi vendicherò

Lucci allungò le braccia davanti a sé e dai suoi pugni partì un raggio di energia invisibile che travolse il vampiro davanti a lui, mandandolo a sbattere contro una parete di pietra in cui si conficcò con un grido. Lucci avanzò ed iniziò a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, ridendo selvaggiamente.

"Inizio ad essere stanco delle nostre coperture. Non voglio più essere un carpentiere e mi dà il voltastomaco vederlo flirtare con tutte le sue compagne. Deve fare il rivoltoso, non il gigolò" pensò.

Sabo sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre diventate bianche, mentre il demone lo graffiava, incidendo profondamente la sua carne, lasciandogli dei segni vistosi sulla pelle pallida.

«Sei un maledetto violento e sadico!» sbraitò. L’altro lo colpì con un pugno, facendogli sanguinare copiosamente il labbro inferiore e scheggiandogli un dente.

"Oh, lo sai quanto" pensò Lucci, mentre l’altro proseguiva ululando: «Godi a vedere gli altri soffrire». Erano illuminati dalla luce della luna.

Rob mosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi boccoli neri, mentre si slacciava i pantaloni. Una colomba si posò su un ramo, aveva degli occhi neri e vitrei.

«Questo ti eccita» esalò il vampiro, l’odore del sangue gli dava alla testa. «Mai quanto eccita te» gli sibilò il suo signore all’orecchio, Sabo avvertì le tempie pulsare.

La colomba aprì il becco e da esso si allungarono dei vischiosi tentacolini neri.

«Ammettilo che adori essere maltrattato. Lo vedo, il tuo corpo si tende» ruggì Lucci selvaggiamente, guardando il corpo ignudo e martoriato dell’altro. «Magari se tu fossi una mistress» ammise Sabo con un filo di voce, mentre Lucci gli afferrava il membro e glielo massaggiava dolorosamente, con forza, fino a farlo pulsare gonfio e violaceo.

«Usa pure la tua lingua tagliente quanto vuoi, non desideri altro» miagolò Lucci, indicando la sua intimità con la testa.

La colomba richiuse il becco, al collo portava un minuscolo cravattino color pece.

Lucci penetrò dentro il vampiro con furia, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa.

"Odio appartenergli, odio essere uno scagnozzo delle sue schiere demoniache. Vorrei essere libero, mi rivolta lo stomaco pensare che potrebbe uccidermi in qualsiasi momento se non mi dimostrerò abbastanza potente e crudele" pensò Sabo, man mano che si rigenerava, l’altro lo squarciava. Lo morse a fondo staccandogli dei brani di pelle, dando vita a schizzi di sangue e grida isteriche.

Sabo sentiva le lacrime pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi, serrò gli occhi fino a farli dolere. "Non sono così debole! Non sono così passivo!" pensò. Tentò di liberare un pugno per colpire l’altro, le spinte del demone erano irregolari.

Lucci si diceva: "Il piacere per le creature della notte come noi è fisiologico. Non ci sono dubbi che ti piaccia se c’è sangue e violenza. Non vuoi ammetterlo solo per orgoglio". Scivolò fuori di lui e lo sentì ansimare affamato d’aria.

Saboi lo morse sul mento fino a farlo sanguinare, all’altezza di un pizzetto. L’altro scoppiò a ridere e lo schiaffeggiò con la coda da ghepardo, facendogli scricchiolare la mascella, lo afferrò per il ciuffo biondo che gli era ricaduto su metà del viso e gli fece sbattere la testa violentemente

Sabo gridò, vedendo sempre più sfocato, non riusciva a muoversi, intrappolato perfettamente nella parete. Sentì l’altro penetrarlo nuovamente all’improvviso, un calore risalì dal bassoventre e venne, mentre le spinte lo conficcavano sempre più a fondo nel muro.

"Salirò di grado e quel giorno anche tu diventerai cenere di fronte al mio cannone" pensò, mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui.


End file.
